


always have, always will

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [62]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade spend their first night together after five years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always have, always will

Later that night, after Wade seems to have satisfied every question Logan could possibly have and chatted privately with Tony and Bruce for a small while, he slips into Peter’s room, smiling when he sees him curled up in the hammock, occasionally pushing off the wall so the hammock rocks, a book in his hands.  He looks up when the door opens, his smile soft and warm.

 

“I have two hammocks now, actually,” Peter says, and Wade laughs.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, I got to design the loft, and I put one up there, too.  I’ll have to show you it tomorrow.  There’s some, uhm—yeah, there,” he finishes when Wade goes into his closet and rummages around for something to wear.  He comes back out and dumps the clothes on the hammock before carefully getting out of his suit, and Peter watches him bare every scar to him, and he knows what this means, knows that Wade has never trusted someone like this before.  “There’s so many,” he whispers, and Wade nods.

 

“There are more now,” he says, and Peter frowns.

 

“Come up here.”

 

“Impatient,” Wade teases, pulling on a pair of plaid pants and a shirt before lifting up the sweatshirt he took out of the closet and looking at Peter.  “This is my favorite sweatshirt,” he says.

 

Peter grins sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder.  “I stole it after you left,” he says.  Wade just rolls his eyes and pulls it over his head before clambering up into the hammock with Peter.  They rearrange themselves carefully until Wade is lying on his back and Peter is tucked away in his arms, head resting on his chest.  “Where have you been?” Peter asks, his voice a whisper.

 

“All over,” Wade says, one of his hands brushing up and down Peter’s arm for a few moments before he threads it up into his hair, letting it rest there.  The other arm he loops around Peter, squeezing him briefly before continuing, “I went to every continent, learned trades everywhere I stopped.  I trained, and I learned, and I made myself a better fighter.  I found out I had cancer three years ago, and I met some very unfriendly people in Canada that said they could change my life.  I don’t know what they did to me, but you should see my ninja skills now.  They bonded a healing factor to my cells, which continuously fight the cancerous ones, but they did so much more that I can’t remember, that I get in these flashes sometimes, little pieces coming back to me.  I thought about you every day.”

 

“So did I,” Peter whispers before shifting so he can lean up and kiss Wade softly.

 

“Mm,” Wade hums when he starts to pull away, “I have certainly not had enough of you yet.”  Peter just smiles and brings them back together, and he lets Wade lick his way into his mouth, tasting each other for the first time.  Peter shifts up higher, body curling around Wade until his knees are up by his ribs and his toes are tucked under his thighs.  “Still a spider,” Wade laughs when they part for breath, and Peter rolls his eyes and runs his hands up over Wade’s face, thumbs tracing over his cheekbones and ghosting under his eyes before he settles them on his bald head.

 

“Why don’t you have hair anymore?” he asks before leaning up to kiss the uneven skin there.

 

“Cancer,” Wade whispers, and Peter nods.

 

“Do you still have it?”

  
“I don’t really understand how it works, and I think I always will have it, but the healing factor will always be battling it, keeping it at bay.  The way they explained it, if I didn’t have cancer, the healing factor would make me implode.”

 

“So, it’s a good and bad thing?”

 

“Yeah, kind of.  I don’t want to talk about it.  Tell me what’s happened with you in the last five years.”

 

Peter rests his head over Wade’s heart, listening to it thump, still folded over him, and Wade winds his arms around him, holding him tucked up against him.  “I started dating Gwen when I was fourteen, on Valentine’s Day.  That was our first date.  Then Johnny and I had our first really bad fight, a few weeks after he took me to the zoo after hours for my birthday.  We were screaming and shoving each other on the roof at Baxter, and then he just kissed me.  I was fifteen then, just barely, and we jerked each other off.  I still don’t know if it was a good idea, but it felt right at the time.”

 

“Did you tell your dads?” Wade asks, untangling his arms so that he can slide his hands down Peter’s back and slip under his sweatshirt and shirt, coming to rest on his bare back.

 

“Yeah,” Peter says, “They’ve been really great about everything.  They had a few rough patches, and I had to go toe-to-toe with Hulk once after he went crazy and took over Bruce.  I made my own suit and mask, and my dads said I couldn’t start fighting crime until I was eighteen, but I did anyway, though just little things.  Then, nothing much until we moved in May, and Johnny and I broke up just before our two-year.  We fought _a lot_ when we were together, and there was so much more bad than there was good, and there was always you.”  Peter leans back a little, looking at Wade’s face, and he kisses him when he sees his frown.  “Don’t,” he whispers, “Don’t.”

 

“Peter—”

 

“Don’t,” he says a final time, so Wade doesn’t.  Instead, he presses Peter back to him, tilting his head up to kiss him, and it’s easy and slow and everything Peter has always felt like he’s missing.  “I’m sorry,” he whispers when he feels tears welling in his eyes.

 

He buries his face in Wade’s neck, trying to hold them back, but Wade just kisses his ear and says, “It’s okay.  Let it out.”

 

“I was so mad at you,” Peter mumbles, and then he’s shattering, whole body shaking as he cries, and Wade just holds him.

 

They lie like that until Peter settles, and even a little after that until Peter shifts, unfolding himself from Wade and stretching out.  “I like that you have bedding in your hammock,” Wade teases, and Peter bites his finger in response.  Wade laughs and turns, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “You don’t have to say it back, but I just want you to know that I love you, that I always have.”

 

Peter leans up to kiss Wade’s mouth, his jaw, his eyes, his nose, his neck, and his shoulder before he says, “You should know by now that I’ve always loved you, and that I always will.”

 

“I’m going to be here in the morning,” Wade whispers.

 

“And every morning after,” Peter whispers back, and Wade just smiles and closes his eyes, letting the sound of Peter’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is way out of character for Wade, and he probably will be kind of sappy sometimes like this, but I think I’m taking my own spin on him. Granted, he will get more into character in the rest of the fics, I just wanted to do this first night so bad. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
